The technology relates to a vehicle display system and a method of controlling the vehicle display system.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2004-318266 discloses an exemplary vehicle display device that allows for highly safe driving of a vehicle. This vehicle display device optimizes a display output from an existing display device inside the vehicle, in accordance with an awakening level of a driver.
Nowadays, a technique in which a state of a person is recognized on the basis of image information on his/her face is commonly used. As an example, Yuto Maruyama and Atsuko Matsuoka, “Introduction of Driver Monitoring System.” Oki Technical Review, issue 220, volume 79, no. 2, November 2012, discloses a technique in which a state of a driver of a vehicle is monitored through facial recognition while the vehicle is running.